A letter to Kurt
by CokiePokie
Summary: This is one of the letters that Blaine is sending to Kurt after the Break-up. [SPOILERS!]
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Glee-fanfic that I'm writing in english. I'm from Sweden and aren't good at english at all, but I'm working on my grammar and spelling to get better. Although the grammar is very bad, I hope the fanfiction can be read. Please, tell me if you find any grammar-errors!

This is one of the letters that Blaine's sending Kurt after _The break-up._

_Kurt. _

_I know that you problably won't be answering this letter, but I'm sending this to you anyway. I don't know if you will read this or not, but it feels like you do. I already know that I can't undo my mistakes... But It feels like you're still my best friend. Even if I messed everything up. And if you've read the rest of my letters that I've sent to you, you know how sorry I'm. I love you, but I know that you don't love me back after everything I've done, and that sucks._

_ I want you to love me like you did before. I want you to look into my eyes and say that I'm the best that ever happend to you... But I know it's too late. You can't love me back. _

_Do you remember when we still was att Dalton and we watched New Directions sing their original songs at Regionals? You know the song Rachel sang? The lyrics is fitting in to the situation that I'm stuck in. _

What have I done?  
I wish I could run,  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help  
Hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
And all that you  
touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

Can i start again, with my fate shaken?  
'Cause I can't go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face mistakes,  
But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this

_I will love you forever._

_With love,_

_your Blaine_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm home from school, so I decided to continue to write this story. **

**Remember, I'm from sweden, and my english isn't good at all. Please, tell me if the grammar is wrong anywhere. And... I don't own Glee. Fox and Ryan does. **

* * *

"KURT!" Rachel yelled and knocked on the door to her best friend's room. "You've got a letter." Kurt didn't answered. He heard her, but he already knew who'd send the letter and he didn't wanted to read it. He had received several letters in recent weeks from the same person and he hadn't read any of them. Nowadays, it's common that people send e-mails instead of letters. There was only one person Kurt knew who sent the letter to him, and that person had ruined Kurt's trust in him. Blaine.

"KURT, open the door, please!" Rachel cried. "What are you doing? Why is the door locked?"

Kurt didn't answer. He sat on the floor in his room and looked at the pictures in an old photo album from High School. He smiled at all the ego pictures he took along with Mercedes one night during his third High School year when Kurt and Mercedes had sleepover and watched Hairspray. He missed the Mercedes so much. He hadn't seen her in months. He turned the page, and saw a picture of Blaine and him that Rachel had taken. Blaine smiled at the camera, and Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek. Kurt stared at the picture as he laid his hands over his face and started crying.

Rachel heard Kurt's sobs and picked up a scissor in the kitchen and unlocked Kurt's door with it. She opened the door and and sat next to her best friend and put her arms around him. Kurt hugged Rachel back.

"What is going on, Kurt?" Rachel asked softly.

"It's Blaine." Kurt answered and pointed at the picture of the love of his life in the photo album, who was beside Kurt on the floor.

"It's okay, Kurt._ I promise..._"

"I miss him so much." Kurt whispered and leaned his head on Rachel's shoulder. "But I can't forgive him for what he did. He..."

"Kurt." Rachel interrupted. "I talked to Finn last night, and he told me that he's worried about... him. Blaine... Blaine's kind of a mess right now."

"YOU talked with Finn? How?" Kurt said loudly, he was surprised. Finn and Rachel had "cutted all ties", and they'd decided to never talk to each other again.

"Uh-" Rachel began. "I called him and told him... Uhm... That I miss him, and that I can't live without him. And I'm going to Lima on friday to meet him." Rachel said and blushed.

"Oh my god... I'm so happy for you!" Kurt said, a little bit surprised.

Rachel shook her head. "But we aren't talking about me right now... over to you, Kurt. I know how lonely and sad Blaine must have felt when you moved here. I can only compare with how lonely I felt when Finn was away, but I think that both Blaine and I felt the same way. You didn't answered Blaine's call when Blaine became Class President, and you had never time to talk with him... Please, Kurt. Try to see all this from Blaine's perspective. You're wasting all your energy on being angry at Blaine, you aren't even trying to understand why he did it." Rachel said. "And because of it... I want you to read ALL the letters Blaine has sent to you in the last few weeks." She stood up, walked out of the room and came back after half a minute with a small box that Kurt knew that she kept under her bed. She put the box in Kurt's lap.

"What's this?" Kurt asked. But he already knew.

"I've saved all the letter's that Blaine has sent to you, and it's time for you to read them now." Rachel said, and left the room again to let her best friend read all the letters alone.

* * *

Do you want me to continue? :3


End file.
